Legend Storm
by KhaosOmega
Summary: One variation of Killer Moth's 'For the Birds', in which, among a shown battle said Killer Moth story is set after, also involves the Amethyst Angel, an energy attack, a trait from the Pokemon games due to legendaries in Poke Balls without anything going wrong, and general mayhem. Rated T for general mayhem.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of a Killer Moth fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. What happens in this story as well as the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, though the girl portraying the Amethyst Angel is a character owned by someone that isn't me. Please support the official release.**

**Legend Storm**

"Are we there yet?" one Magma grunt asked Maxie at some point along the helicopter ride.

"For the hundredth time, Dave, NO!"

"One hundred already? I lost count at seventy-four." Dave said.

"You fared better than i did, Dave. I only made it to forty-eight before losing count."

"Are we there yet?" asked a female grunt.

"Yep. We're here." Maxie replied.

"FINALLY!" five grunts yelled simultaneously, before the entire Magma platoon practically stampeded down the ramp of the Team Magma helo. Save for three, which were Maxie, a just-waking-up Harlan, and one female grunt who dove out of their way.

'_Why do they always act like complete idiots? Team Magma strives for professionalism, but these grunts must be the more scatterbrained of the lot._' Maxie thought to himself. Team Aqua was already there, but among their group was a ginger-haired girl that Team Magma recognized - and it wasn't Isabel, who was somewhere unknown. This girl's ginger hair contained a number of black highlights, and, unlike the Aqua grunts, had on a pair of blue platform sandals emblazoned with the Team Aqua logo.

"You gotta be BLEEPIN' ME!" one female Magma grunt yelled out, and the ginger-and-black-haired girl immediately attacked her with a powerful Ultimate Impact rush.

'_Oh, CRAP, it's Brandie! Why is it we always run into her?_' Dave thought. All of a sudden, Magma grunts started flying every which way as the Team Aqua-looking duplicate of XQ's Amethyst Angel started unloading on them. Harlan dove to evade one attack - and ended up driving his right shoulder directly into a male Magma's private area.

"OUCH! What was that for, Field Commander?!" the grunt yelled.

"Sorry, Mitch. Had to evade an attack Brandie aimed my direction and didn't know your below the belt area was heading straight for my right shoulder." Harlan said. Then a female Magma they didn't know followed them zoomed past aiming right for the Aquas. Her hair was predominantly a light purple color, with numerous red highlights, and her platform sandals were red with the Team Magma logo on them.

"How long was Alexys following us?" Dave asked moments before a female grunt drilled him in the gut, completely winding him. Then the rain came, but it was a very brief storm passing by quickly. The female Magma grunt who evaded the practical Magma grunt stampede off the helo was then approached by Brandie, who, quite surprisingly, stopped. Alexys then barreled for her, thinking the grunt was actually an undercover Isabel, only to stop in her own tracks a few feet away. Various Aqua and Magma grunts were scattered all over the general area, Maxie had almost been broken in half (literally) when a grunt hit him in the gut at close to one hundred ten miles an hour, and Harlan had managed to find some cover. Then Brandie and Alexys struck identical poses in a salute-like motion to the Magma that had gone untouched in the brawl.

"Excellent work, girls. My senses indicated Archie and Isabel have gone undetected, but at least you managed a couple hits apiece on everyone else." the unknown girl said.

"It's what you created us to do, Angel Seven." Brandie replied.

'_Angel Seven?! That's an XRS callsign! And what did Brandie mean by - oh, boy, we're in BIG doodoo now._' Maxie thought. The untouched Magma grunt was an undercover girl alright, but not Isabel - it was actually the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, Brandie and Alexys' creator. More rain proceeded to appear on the scene, but this time Anise locked onto Archie's location - the Team Aqua leader had successfully unleashed Kyogre, whose Drizzle ability was responsible for the rain. Anise then assumed her true form, nabbed the Blue Orb, and proceeded to go after Archie. Within seconds the Blue Orb proceeded to absorb itself into her body, but despite the markings of the Legendary Pokemon appearing on her, her eyes remained their usual azure color.

"HOLY CATEGORY FIVE HURRICANE, HOW IS SHE RESISTING THE ORB'S POWER SO EASILY?!" yelled a scouter-wearing Aqua. (**A/N: That was my randomness kicking in again, this time using 'category five hurricane' coming from an Aqua as a fitting team and natural disaster combo. A Magma grunt might throw a similar one later on**) Said grunt then proceeded to activate the scouter, but it only got a DBZ-scale power level of 235000 before it came down with a bad case of explosions. One Vanishing spell later and a pillar of sunlight came into the equation as Groudon was now unleashed as well. That was when the Red Orb absorbed itself into Archie, taking control of the Aqua leader.

"KYOGRE, HYDRO PUMP!" Archie yelled and Kyogre proceeded to unleash the powerful Water-type attack - which spent five minutes trying to break a Psychically-commanded Protect sphere and failed to do so. Anise then placed her hands to her right side, charging up an energy sphere (at the moment) of a mixed light blue/wine red combination. The sphere, though, was massive.

"Solar Chrono Kamehame-" Anise said before launching her hands Archie's direction and unleashing an absolutely POWERFUL energy wave at the Aqua leader with a yell of "HA!" That blast was enough to force the Red Orb out of Archie, scaring two Magma grunts senseless.

"HOLY MAGNITUDE TEN EARTHQUAKE, HOW'D SHE FORCE THE RED ORB OUT OF ARCHIE SO EASILY?! AND WHEN DID SHE GET SO POWERFUL?!" one of them, male, yelled. (**A/N #2: See what i meant earlier? Team Aqua wants to expand the sea, which a hurricane can possibly do, while earthquakes concern the land, which is what Team Magma wants to expand**) Then the other orb landed in Anise's hand, just as Isabel appeared on the scene - and the other orb proceeded to absorb itself into Anise as well. Kyogre and Groudon then appeared to vanish into a pair of compact Poke Ball-looking spheres, both a unique wine red and amethyst purple color combination. Kyogre's landed in Brandie's hands, Groudon's in Alexys'. The two duplicates then placed a hand in each of their creator's, and had the Red and Blue orbs transferred to them (Red went into Alexys, Blue into Brandie) before Rayquaza appeared on the scene, vanishing seconds later into a third Poke Ball-like capsule alongside a third appearing orb, jade this time, and going to Anise. The three girls would then aim their right hands skyward and launch energy pillars that would create new variants of the three Hoenn Legendary Pokemon to replace the surprisingly-easily controlled ones the three practically-identical girls now possessed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A few hours later_

"So, it is possible to control Legendaries, but one have to have either amazing strength within oneself or experience using a Legendary." Maxie said as his various grunts were beginning to recover. Two thirds of them had been knocked unconscious in the brawl earlier, and the other third were hurt badly but able to recover with rest. Archie nodded.

"Judging by how that girl managed to force the Red Orb out of me so easily with that energy attack i'd say the former reason is the more likely suspect."

"So, with her power, and the possibility of having extra backup besides those two duplicates we were dealing with next time one of us does something wrong, i guess that means both our teams are done, right?"

"Right." What the platoons of grunts didn't know was that Harlan and Isabel were sneaking over to the other side of the island where Anise, Brandie, Alexys, and four other near-identical lookalikes were relaxing. However, both knew that their teams had met their end.

"So, now what do we do, Isabel?" Harlan asked the ginger-haired Aqua in a whisper.

"I don't know, exactly. If we were to join a police squad i'd say a 'minor-league' group linked to XQ would be our best bet in that endeavor. But, seriously, how powerful was that girl?" was the reply, equally near-silent, the light purple-haired Magma got. The next words were at a much higher volume, causing them both to freeze in their tracks.

"You two should know better than to try and sneak up on me, 'cause i've got Psychic powers and they alerted me to you two headed this way."

"Okay, you got us." Harlan said as he and Isabel proceeded to walk up to the seven girls.

"First off, there were only three of you a few hours ago. Why are there seven now? And also, just how powerful are you exactly?" Isabel asked.

"For the first question, i've actually created all six of these duplicates, though two of them were due to Epsilon Nova requesting them - plus one not here currently, as that one was a response to my blonde ZK3 teammate's one duplicate S80. The two you already know, Brandie and Alexys, were pure-whim duplicates i based on your respective teams, hair colors you two dominant, your now-former team's leaders' in highlight form. Angelle and Zoey actually started out as aliases before i made them into duplicates. And as for the second question, i'm at the absolute peak for an XZ Series Saiyan. Archie's lucky i REALLY toned down the power behind that energy attack i hit him with, plus i had the energy attack effect modulon set to 'push' instead of the DBZ-esque vaporization. That second question had something to do with one of the Aqua grunts trying to identify my power level with a scouter, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Only managed 235000 DBZ scale before the thing came down with a bad case of explosions." Isabel said, before proceeding to look at the seven girls. Brandie, besides her ginger-and-black hair and blue platform sandals, had on what looked like a female Team Aqua uniform, which was a tight-fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Alexys had on a red t-shirt and a matching miniskirt, a combo that made it look like a Team Magma uniform, to go along with her own platform sandals. Another duplicate, Anise reading Isabel's mind and confirming the ginger-haired former Aqua Admin's guess that it was Angelle, had teal hair with numerous platinum-blonde highlights. Angelle Azenis, the first duplicate created by Anise, was in a teal spaghetti strap tank top, a magenta miniskirt, white thigh high socks like Alexys, and a pair of XJR-designed heels, a 637 Series model bearing her surname. The emerald-highlighted brunette of the group was Zoey Townsend, Anise's alias-turned-duplicate during the events of CLK Rockport, her outfit consisting of a midriff-baring tube top that only exposed three inches of midriff under a worn-open green jacket, a golden miniskirt with sapphire-studded ruby accents, white thigh high socks herself, and her own pair of XJR heels, 854 Series. The other two duplicates were the newer pair of the six there. One was a yellow-blonde with amethyst highlights, wearing jeans just like Brandie. However, there were two notable differences between Brandie and this girl; one was the unknown girl's top, a pink spaghetti strap tank top, and the other was the fact this blonde girl wasn't wearing the lace-frilled socks Brandie wore with her platform sandals - due to her black and pink flip-flops, identical to those considered the 'signature shoes' of Epsilon Nova (the girl behind her and her also-unknown partner, plus the not-present 'response' to S80). The other unknown girl had platinum-blonde hair with multiple pearl pink streaks, and her outfit consisted of a t-shirt like Brandie's yet a dark blue, a miniskirt identical to Angelle's, the same jacket as Zoey, and a pair of heels identical to those worn by XRS callsign Nine-Three Phoenyx, a JB93 Angel named Madison. It was hard to tell which of the six had the greatest beauty, since they all inherited their creator's amazing looks. Anise, an OZ system native, had long wine red hair with numerous amethyst highlights (after a highlight color swap with her blonde ZK3 teammate so the two of them could better match their codenames; Anise's highlights had originally been pink) in which two hair ribbons, a flower-embroidered hairband, and two bulbous hair clips had been placed. Her azure eyes were surrounded by some violet silver eyeshadow, and there was a pearl pink tone to her lips. There were also four pairs of hanging earrings in her ears; one of them was flame-shaped with an amethyst gemstone in them (created by her blonde ZK3 teammate), behind which was a pair shaped and colored like the rainbow (part of the accessory combo that made telling identical twins Hollie and Katey Brazie apart, worn by Hollie), followed by a self-created pair shaped like the insignia of her homeworld team, the Rune Angels, in her personal wine red color, and the last pair in line was a flower-shaped pair the Amethyst Angel had been in possession of since her seventeenth birthday (and she, plus all six duplicates, looked only about maybe a year past that thanks to Zoey).

"So, who are the two unknowns?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah, i figured one of you would ask that, as you already know Brandie and Alexys, i used my Psychic powers to confirm Isabel's thought on Angelle, and you two have probably heard of Zoey due to CLK Rockport. The two unknowns, i'll let you know now, were the two Epsilon Nova - her real name's Brooke Harris, but she's so close to the girl also known as Delta Nova that she's practically considered the older girl's sister - suggested i create, of those here that is. One was to have the hair color combo of my ZK3 teammate Rochelle prior to me and her switching highlight colors - mine were originally pink - while the color combo of the other was only to match JB93 Angel Madison if the flip-flops Brooke's best linked to were assigned to the one with Rochelle's old hair color scheme."

"Let me guess," Shelly butted in at this point, "this Madison girl's hair is probably platinum-blonde with highlights in TWO different colors, and the only way a color combo based on her hair would go to the other duplicate on assigning Epsilon Nova's signature flip-flops to the one with the old hair color scheme of your older teammate due to her wearing Madison's signature heels, right?"

"Bingo. The yellow-blonde i decided to give her Rochelle's twin sister's middle name Jasmine, while the platinum-blonde i decided to name Kionna. Zoey's surname i picked out because of Mia, who me and my ZK3 teammates, undercover, were assisting in CLK Rockport, the end result explaining why the seven of us only look eighteen despite me being near twice that age, while i picked Angelle's based on the XJR 637 Series heels that i'd have on during her days as an alias. And i take it you two were wondering about a possible XQ minor league police force. Well, there actually is one. Tell your former teammates, then return here so i can send you to that minor league's base in XQ Side Dimension 692." Harlan and Isabel nodded to this, then left, finding everyone in a group.

"Pondering what you two would do now that Teams Aqua and Magma are no longer operational someplace where you'd have privacy?" one male Aqua asked, causing Isabel to blush visibly.

"Technically, yes. We encountered the girl that took us down in the area, though, and she came up with a way for me and Harlan to fight crime with an XQ minor league force before earning spots in the main core of the GX-based crimefighter group. We just came over here to tell you all that bit. Also, she actually has seven duplicates, it's just the one created as an Epsilon Nova-devised response to the duplicate codenamed S80 was the only one not there. As for her power level, she's at the absolute peak for an XZ Series Saiyan, it's just a 'push' effect on a VERY MUCH weakened energy attack was what forced Archie to have the Red Orb ejected from him without harming him." Isabel said.

"Wait, i was hit by an energy beam from an XZ Series Saiyan capable of becoming a Nova Legend Goddess, at a very small fraction of her maximum power? No wonder i managed to come out of the beam completely unharmed." Archie said at that point. He and Maxie then bade the two Admins of their former teams farewell. Sure enough, Harlan and Isabel then entered the portal leading to XQ Side Dimension 692 once they reached Anise while their former leaders and subordinates then went their separate ways.


End file.
